


Moose on the Freeway

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lucifer probably shouldn't be allowed to drive, Moose, Multi, Poor Officer Good, especially when he has a moose in the back seat of a two door car, shhh it's bigger on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he turns around to see a moose grinning back at him from the gold-plated Ferrari 458 Italia next to him on the freeway, Officer Good knows exactly what brand of lawlessness he’s going to be dealing with today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose on the Freeway

The moment he turns around to see a moose grinning back at him from the gold-plated Ferrari 458 Italia next to him on the freeway, Officer Good knows exactly what brand of lawlessness he’s going to be dealing with today. He’s not even on duty, but he sincerely doubts that the two hooligans at the wheel are going to notice or care, so he pulls up beside them, rolls down his window, and honks his horn.

 

Gabriel rolls down the passenger’s side window – that means that Satan is driving, which is worrying enough without the fact that there are two huge moose antlers on the verge of scratching his sedan and/or impaling him – and waves.

 

“Please tell S- your brother to pull over,” Officer Good says, remembering at the last moment that Lucifer had started to cry last time he’d made the mistake of referring to him as the Devil. The last thing he needs is a sobbing Satan piloting a Ferrari full of moose down the freeway.

 

Gabriel winks at him and leans in close to his brother, whispering something against his neck before pointing over at his car. Lucifer takes one hand – the hand that isn’t in his brother’s lap – off the wheel and gives him a thumbs up. The car disappears for a moment before reappearing on the side of the road several hundred meters up ahead. He lets out a low curse (he can’t help it around those two, not really; he hadn’t cursed in twenty years on the job before running into Michael’s family, but they bring out the worst in him, goddamnit!) and pulls over.

 

Lucifer swaggers out of his car. “What can we do for you today, Officer?” He asks with a smile that Officer Good is sure would charm the pants off a lesser man.

 

Officer Good steps out of his car. “That’s a nice moose you’ve got there, boys.”

 

Gabriel grins and flies onto the top of the car so he can pet the moose’s head. “It’s for our mate.”

 

Officer Good takes a deep breath and tries to remember if anything in his training at the academy had involved archangels or moose on the interstate. “Do you have a driver’s license and a wildlife transport permit?” He’s fully expecting the angel to say no, but Lucifer just reaches behind him and pulls out the documents without blinking. He looks them over and they seem valid enough even though he _knows_ they’re fakes. He can’t exactly take them in on the charge of creating false documentation from thin air, though, so he hands them back with a sigh. “Why a Ferrari?”

 

Lucifer glances back at Gabriel, who is still perched on top of the car, petting the moose. “We went to the dealership and asked for the best car they had.” He looks it over for a while. “It’s not Baby, but the man said Sam was going to like it.”

 

Officer Good shakes his head fondly. As much as he hates to admit it, these menaces have grown on him quite a bit since they first landed in his jail cell. “Just make the moose invisible,” he says. When Lucifer looks as if he’s about to protest, he adds, “For me.” And then, just for good measure, he says, “Or else I’ll tell Michael.”

 

Lucifer pales, and the moose shimmers out of view behind him so that it appears as if Gabriel is petting thin air. “Yes, sir.”

 

Officer Good smiles. “Drive safe. No speeding, you hear?”

 

“’Course,” Lucifer grumbles before flying away and landing in his car. He sticks his head out the window and yells something at Gabriel in a language Officer Good has never heard before. The youngest archangel woops in joy and he thinks he sees a faint hint of golden wings before Gabriel is gone like a flash of lightening, surging forward towards the horizon with Lucifer racing after him with the mighty roar of a powerful engine and the squealing of four protesting tires.

 

“How bad would it be,” he muses, “if I pretended I didn’t see that?” He considers the answer for a moment before shrugging. “It’d probably be for the best,” he concludes.


End file.
